blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterpaw is a thick-furred white tom with black blotches, a fluffy, black tail, and a black face spot covering one eye and ear. He has big, dark green eyes, a long tail and large feet. Medium lengths ears, long claws and a normal pinkish nose. Personality Winterpaw is sometimes, rarely calm, but he will snap if he is annoyed. He's really quite sassy and rude, and evil, though he hates to admit he's caring and sensitive. He can get along with most people on the blog, except ones that are too much like him. He usually gets along better with females. He has a surprising similarity to Winter from a Wings of Fire, and Jayfeather from Warriors. He has a lot of personality traits, and often they change or shift. He acts different around every person in real life he knows. He is almost adaptable--in a complicated way. Winterpaw is strange, yet most people find that interesting. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He has strong support for LGBTQ+ community, and supports equality for everyone. He is an indecisive person, constantly unable to determine his favorite out of a long list on anything. He likes to yell at everyone, like, a LOT. Though he usually doesn't post long comments, he usually has to mention himself in them. (He's very narcissistic). He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. His favorite articles are the ones of people's opinions, such as least favorite/favorite cats, most evil cats, etc. He was a big fan of warriors from the start, enjoys writing fanfiction, and always urges people to read it--because he is selfish and demanding, sometimes. He and Cypresswind and Fernfall are part of a "trio," as they are all close. They are still trying to decide a name. He is also said to be a "Blogfamous" writer, along with Jayfrost, Kat, Cypresswind and more. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. Winter is a very unique cat, hard to match, always with hidden information on him, and bubbly prejiduces. On The Blog Winterpaw joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice, by Kat, and is now listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page. He participates in most Gatherings, and likes the game Name That Apprentice, in which he is currently tied in second. He is mentioned in a few fanfictions by other members, her he does not remember as he dislikes reading fanfiction most of the time. He loves writing it, hates reading it, only more reasons Winterpaw is complicated. His mentor is Kat, formerly Heart That Shine's Like a Hobbit's. He has made friends with Flowerstream, Eagleclaw, Cypresswind, RaggedOak, Iceflower, Goldenpaw, Laurelpaw, Fernfall, Wavepaw, Lupinepaw, Willowlight, Maplesky, Sundance and others. Winterpaw does not know why his friends stick with him, yet he doesn't want them to leave. Winterpaw also likes changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, but is now a Relatively Excitable Stoat. He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He spends most of his time there, tied with Willowlight and others for most active on live chat. He likes to use very unconventional words, often, usually in chat. He sometimes gets in trouble for them, leading to more evidence of him being a bad moderator. Some are: "OMG, shush, Calm it, AAAAA, wowser, humph, etc." Almost all the time, he uses all caps for his words. Winterpaw has done a lot on the blog, and always strives to do more. On The Wiki Winterpaw is quite active on the wiki, often so more than BlogClan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He wants to be in the top five ranked on the wiki, and constantly edits and adds things so he can get there. He tries to think of pages to add, but usually makes one and fails. He currently has over 3,500 edits on the wiki and counting. Winterpaw strives to earn badges. He always tries to do new things, and recently updated his userpage and the current page you are reading. He learned coding, thanks to the talents of Willowpaw, Lupinepaw and Foxstep. He is an active roleplayer and is almost on the wiki chat every day. He dislikes useless drama, yet is always causing it. He is a very up and down cat, but not bipolar. He is a live chat moderator. He is not very good at this job and gets in trouble for it quiet often. Also on live chat, Winterpaw is constantly singing a multitude of songs. Roleplaying Winterpaw likes to roleplay on the wiki, and is an active member, but he has problems with trying to control the story and only role playing with his own characters. He is slowly starting to branch out, and is surprisingly enjoying it, if the people are active. He is sort of evil because when he does not need a character anymore, he kills them off. Sometimes. He is also one to edit the roleplay allegiances with Emberdawn and Icepaw. He dislikes when people have a lot of characters and they don't use them all equally. There have been a weeks where he didn't roleplay at all, which he considered a break. At the moment he is very active, almost too active, and gets frustrated with how slowly the roleplay moves. His favourite roleplays are The Dusk Syndicate, Outside the Territories, The Twolegplace, The Dark Forest and BlogClan. He dislikes the Tribe and MarshClan for no specific reason and he finds StarClan too weird (due to Owlwater and Willowpaw). He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. He loves evil characters with ships, much to Cypresswind's dismay. Too bad Cypress, he always thinks. Here is a list of Winterpaw's current characters: *Puff the Chunky Squirrel (BC) *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagekit (BC) *Winterkit (BC) *Shine (DS) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Navy (TP) *Ambrosia (OTT) *Azule (SC) *Rivera (OTT) *Malevolence (DF) *Fawnsong (DF) *Blazing Skies at Sunrise (TOMI) *Dew That Clings To Webs (TOMI) *Houndkit (BC) Trailing Stars Winterpaw has been in at least two chapters of Trailing Stars so far. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw for sure, and the chapter by Meadowpaw, 17. He was shipped with his former ship partner, Maplesky, though that sunk. They are still friends though, and talk daily. He has yet to write or edit a chapter, but is willing. He wants to become involved, almost like everyone else, and feels he would connect to the blog more. Quotes Winterpaw's: "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldie, when she mentioned her dog, Theo, long ago. "Hmm, WHO CAN I BE HARSH TO NOW?! I CHOOSE YOU FERNACHU." -Pokemon GO taking over Winterpaw's mind in live chat. "I killed a duck, And I liked i-it. It felt so psychopathic. It felt so good, it felt so right." -Winterpaw inventing new song parodies to offend his friend Sunnystripe. "BRAYDON BRANDON BRODEN!" -Winterpaw defiling Brendon Urie's name to offend Flowerstream. "YOU'RE THE UGLY BLUE ONE. I'M THE SEXY PINK ONE. LOOK. HOW. FUDGING. SEXY I AM! I AM A SEXY BABE WITH PIPES! I SAY SEXY TOO MUCH..." -Winterpaw yelling at Lupinepaw after seeing a very odd picture and video. "TAKE THIS ICE!" *Winterpaw kicks Iceflower from chat* "�� Come back I love you��" -Winterpaw having mixed feelings of kicking his wife. "PUP. YOU READ THAT AS POOP OR P-EW-P." -Winterpaw defiling Lupinepaw's name. Other Peoples': "Hot mobsters are being muffins." -Willowpaw saying an odd sentence on chat that Winterpaw misread. "I won't be attending dramafest, thank you." -Iceflower's politely rejecting drama and craziness in chat. "lifefuls, celebratong, wlong, odeleheos." -Horrible spelling mistakes made by Lupinepaw and Willowpaw in chat. Polls This is my poll area. I will update it every once in a while, mostly questions about your preferences or life. Feel free to give me suggestions, or encourage me to change it if it's getting old. Happy voting! Poll #1: Is Warriors your overall biggest fandom? Yes No One of many Can't decide Poll #2: Birth month? January February March April May June July August September October November December Fanfiction Winterpaw is a very avid and regular fanfiction writer. It led to his interest in writing, possibly as a full-time career in the future, or a side job. He has many fanfictions, and always wants more. Winterpaw doesn't get writer's block too often, but struggles with motivation and procrastination. He has time to write, but uses the excuse of being busy with school. Winterpaw is currently trying to alter his habits and start writing more again, though it will always be a struggle. Encouragement and yelling at him help. He can also usually write if inspired by someone else, in many cases Cypresswind's writing has gotten him far in quality and stories. His Warriors fanfictions are: Completed:* Light Fading * The Living Dead * The ThunderClan Eight Cancelled: * Shaded Hearts * Rise of the Predators Book 1: Separation * Desperate Measures * Darkness Ascending In Progress: * Fade and Fire * The Fateful Eight * The Hidden Army One-Shots: * Ambition * The Queen of All Corruption * How Cakestar Became The Leader of BlogClan * Downfall * Like, Lust, Love * How Far I Have Fallen * The Ghost of the Otter * Time Beneath The Stars * Never Enough * Dark Love * You: The Inescapable World * The Silent Saviours * Vanishing * The Rise Of... * The Ruins of Snow-Fall * Green Ghosts''' '''Upcoming: * The Stories of Eight Series: Book 1 * Catch and Conquer Universes: * The Stories of Eight Universe * The Steps to Power Universe * The Living Dead Universe Trivia *Winterpaw is currently ranked 7th on the wiki! For a while, he was tied with Foxstep in 7th, but after receiving his badge for 100 days of activity, Winterpaw claimed the placement. *This page is ranked #1 for most categories. *This page is 2nd most edited page on the wiki. It is also the 3rd most linked-to page. *He has the 2nd longest page for an actual user, but much lower on the wiki overall. His two Fanfictions are in the top five longest pages, though. And his other fanfiction is in the top ten. Willowpaw is only beating him because she uses tons of pictures on her page. *Winterpaw was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2, 2015, and will continue to be the MCA until the next election in 2017. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterpaw in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Surprisingly to him, he's somehow managing to still be a medicine cat even though he is stubborn and sometimes evil. Kat announced he was her apprentice in live chat, and he was so excited and freaked out that he forgot people who congratulated him, and his mind blew. *Winterpaw was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year clanniversary. He is still a mod to this day, unknowing why that is... He is the first and only male mod, and first and only male content moderator. He was made a content moderator in October 2016. Winterpaw is odd, and always pesters Flowerstream about his lust for Administrator position, so he can take over the wiki. *His first collaboration was with Snakepaw, writing Light Fading. A sequel, Darkness Ascending, was planned and partially written, but abandoned and given up on after inactivity. Shortly after, his collaboration with Cypresswind, Aspenflame, and Hobbitheart happened, but that was cancelled too. *According to Willowpool, he is "Winniebear Evling." To Lupinepaw he is "Winterbear." Many others have nicknames for him, and he doesn't mind MOST of them. Winterpaw has a nickname in real life which he hates, and is currently trying to resolve those problems. *Winterpaw's current warrior name is unknown to anyone except his ship partner, Iceflower. He enjoys it, and hopefully won't spill the secret. Knowing himself, Winterpaw can tell that will be a struggle. *List of Winterpaw's ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken. First ship on the blog.) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Jaitlin (Winter X Girl From His School: Sunken) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavepaw: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Winterflower (Winter X Iceflower: Currently alive and ongoing, longest ship) *Jennedy (Winter X Different Girl From His School: Status unknown) *Winterpaw and Willowpaw like to compete in a friendly way for getting higher ranked on the wiki, for almost every type of special statistic. *Winterpaw has 4 phobias. They are: *'Major:' *Algophobia (Fear of Pain) *Astraphobia (Fear of Thunderstorms) *Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) *'Minor:' *Cynophobia (Feat of Dogs) *He is very secretive and unpredictable and not open, but he will share some things here, like: *His favorite sports are badminton and volleyball, and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television, making character art for the Warriors Wiki, playing with cats and relaxing. *His favorite color is orange. *He is a teenager. *He lives in Canada. He hopes to visit/move to Europe one day, and explore the USA. He is definitely excited to travel. *Some of his biggest fandoms on the screen are: The Walking Dead, Hunger Games, Divergent, Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, Haters Back Off!, Community, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Orange is the New Black, Empire, Family Guy, Futurama, American Dad, Wentworth, How To Get Away With Murder, and so, so many more. *His favorite animals are foxes and cats. Other animals he enjoys are: birds, wild cats, pandas, bears, wolves, etc. *His least favorite animals are snakes, and all reptiles/amphibians in general. He will not ever own one, and most likely will not own a dog. *He is a loner offside of school, but social during school, and in real life he is shy around people his own age that he isn't used to. He oddly gets along well with elder people, but cannot stand young kids or teenagers. He is trying to work on that. He now has lots of friends. *Besides Warriors, his favourite series are Wings of Fire, Spirit Animals, Foxcraft, The Fifth Wave, The Compound duology, School for Good and Evil, Ascension trilogy, Star Wars books, Three Dark Crowns books, Young Adult novels, etc. *Some of his favorite solo books are Sick, Looking for Alaska, We Were Liars, Thirteen Reasons Why, etc. *He believes this trivia section is very long, though always plans to make it longer. There is lots of information about him, yet... Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:High Positions Category:Shipped